Old Memories
by Dracodragonheart
Summary: 2 of Tsukune's teachers have a story to tell


**Please like this story I was inspired to make this fanfict after hearing no way out from brother bear and reading some nekoxtsukune fanfic 1****st**** time fan fiction writer **

As the newspaper club session came to an end, Ms Nekonome asked Tsukune to meet her later in the same room at sundown tonight.

When he arrived he was surprised to see Ms Ririko and the girls were there too, Tsukune asked what's going on here guys?

Ms Nekonome and Ms Ririko told us all a pretty tragic story and they want you to hear it too said Moka.

What's this story about? Asked Tsukune

Well it's about a cat said Ms Nekeonome

It's also about a serpent said Ms Ririko

And a little toddler boy said Ms Nekonome

But mostly it's about 2 monsters who scarred him said Ms Ririko

You see it all started because these 2 pets a snake and a cat who were rivals for his love said Ms Nekonome.

And the 2 women told this story and to the boy it started to seem familiar to him.

Everywhere I turn I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done  
Of all the things I've hid from you I can not hid the shame  
And I pray someone something will come to take away the pain

The little boy loved these 2 animals with all his small heart, said Ms Nekonome.

But the animals loved him to where they would lick his lips or try to get him to marry one of them, said Ms Ririko.

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
And I can't face another day

The cat would be there for him if he was bullied of hurt, said Ms Nekonome.

While the snake was sort of home schooling the toddler and reading him stories, said Ms Ririko.

The 2 animals had a secret only the boy was allowed to know, said Ms Nekonome.

These animals would turn into young teenage human girls by shedding their animal skin and pretended to be his imaginary friends and proclaimed their love for this toddler at least till the boy's mom and dad would check up on him, said Ms Ririko.

Until one day they got into a fight about who would play with him more, said Ms Nekonome.

And they got into the road without knowing and when they realized that a car was heading their way, they were scared out of their animal forms and dashed for the trees of the nearby grove, said Ms Ririko.

And the boy's parents came to see their small man cub sobbing over the flattened bodies of his dear friends, when the young girls realized what happened they were forced by law to leave and never return except to make sure he was doing well, said Ms Nekonome.

\Tell me where did i go wrong  
Everyone I love, they're all gone  
I'd do everything so differently  
But I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm inside of me  
ooohhh oh oh oh  
I don't like the way this story is going, said Tsukune.

Tsukune, it's us your long lost pets, said Ms Ririko.

And we've have loved you since the day we met, said Ms Nekonome.

And we are so sorry we had basically abandoned you at such a young age, said Ms Ririko.

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
And I can't face anther day

Tsukune grabbed his 2 Teachers into a big hug and said I've missed you both so much and there was nothing to forgive.

Can't believe the words I hear  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
and when I look around I see,  
this place, this time, this friend of mine

With that Ms Ririko pulled the boy into a deep and passionate kiss with him kissing back and Ms Nekonome did the same thing after Ms Ririko's turn at him was done.

Normally the girls would go psycho jealous right now but after hearing that story they did not mind at all and with that they all did the same thing with him.

I know It's hard but you found somehow  
To look into your heart and to forgive me now  
You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength to carry on

I guess it looks as though we all love you to death, said Mizore

And we all have a huge favor to ask of you, said Ruby

We pulled our heads together and came up with a idea, said Yukari

And we all would like to ask, said Ling Ling

For your hand, said Kurumo

IN MARRIAGE , said all the females at the same time.

And Tsukune said yes i will marry you all.

! said all the girls.

I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
And your forgiveness has set me free  
Oh, and I can see another way  
I can face another day  
(I see the path) I can see the path  
I see my future  
(I see the future) I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
I see the path from this dark place

And they all lived happily ever after


End file.
